


Time to Live

by DonnatellaSherwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Fiction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnatellaSherwood/pseuds/DonnatellaSherwood
Summary: Time to live tells the fictional story of Isabella Salvatore a 24-year-old sheiress from one of the largest restaurant chains in Belém. With a promising future in the artistic field. Everything turns upside down when devastating news makes her live life to the fullest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers.  
> In this note I would like to clarify that I will give minimal characteristics to my character.  
> So when you read the story could put yourself in the place of the character.  
> I hope you can enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. xoxo

 

**November, 2016**

 

I tried to avoid the worst day of my life, I only remember the month and the years. Everything else is just a blur, I do not know if the memory of the day has been blocked by the shock of the news or if you do not want to remember.

But certain things happen to remind us that we are expendable, that we are just a shell, subject.

Certain things make us realize that we are destroyers that you can sleep and wake up to see the birth of a new day. That we come to this world with a mission, that sometimes this mission may be too short for some people.

This day, remind me that our greatest enemy is ourselves and not what surrounds us.

I also remembered what I can not, I can not have the strength I had before, but a mind and heart can make up for your lack.

But above all that day I began to live for real.

Today was another normal day in the life of Isabella Salvatore, being once independent of 24 years with big dreams.

She was also one of the heirs to one of the largest chain restaurants in Bethlehem called DiSalvatore Restaurant.

On the contrary, there is no family business.

She always liked the arts more than gastronomic, although her father always said that a gastronomy was a way for a chef to express himself artistically and somehow saw when she was visiting the restaurant and the dishes seemed to be a framed painting .

But she thanked her family never received a renowned boss.

For Isa, like her friends and family, a life of her was perfect, a happy family, a wonderful fiance, school music honors.

Everything went wonderfully well.

  
Until one day ...


	2. A reminder of the past.

 

What few people know is that the princess of the DiSalvatore network as a child received a diagnosis that did not affect only her, but every family, the child smiling and who had no concern for the world, found herself in a difficult and painful moment being subimeted to cocktails of drugs to fight against leukemia, she was seeing more and more in the hospital than in her own home, but that little girl of only six years proved to be much stronger than people gave her credit and after a year and a half in this life of suffering, she was able to have a complete recurrence.

People who believed she was not going to see her own birthday seven years said she would have two birthday from that day. One for birth and the other being a winner.

The innocent child thought this idea was great, because now she would gain more gift having two birthdays.

Well, certain things should stay in the past with no chance of going back to the present and affecting the future. These things should be kept hidden with chains and chains so that they do not come to haunt people's lives again.

But sometimes a small gap of the box to the past comes back in full force but this time you do not know _how long to fight, how long to live, how long can I endure._

_But unfortunately bad news never comes alone_


	3. Happy endings?

 

It was one night in the middle of November, Isa was so happy to meet her fiancé, since he was in Rio de Janeiro dealing with some issues related to the restaurant, being one of the right arms of Mr. Salvatore along with Samuel Salvatore were trying expand the DiSalvatore to other state which caused him to stay out of state for a week.

She arrived at the apartment building where he lives and where she would soon be where she would live, even though she stayed more in the apartment than in her own home, here was her sanctuary.  
Approaching the porter she complimented him with a big smile.

\- Good evening Mr. Carlos, is Renan at home? Isa asked politely.  
\- Good evening, Miss. Salvatore, your fiancé has arrived at a time but .... - he replied. But before he could complete his sentence she was already heading toward the elevator.

As she was on the way to the floor to find her fiancé her mind began to imagine their future together, with apartment like this she could see in the near future child running in the corridors, jumping on the bed to wake us on a cold day when all we wanted to stay in bed or even them making mess in the big kitchen.

Leaving the elevator in the middle of the hallway on the tenth floor, she started walking toward the apartment door.

Isa entered the apartment with her key, she could hear the television in the master bedroom high which was strange since Renan had a great hearing, she really could not contain her excitement.

Isa had always had a relationship problem, was diagnosed with an elusive personality disorder and because of this, she was afraid to love someone and end up hurting herself, but Renan, he knew of her problem and stayed with her every step of the way , He basically taught her to love and would not know what she would do without him.

Clearing her thoughts Isa approached the bedroom door trying to open it but it was locked what she found even stranger and that caused her mind to start sending out warning signs, watching as she watched many research programs. His hyperactive mind began to wonder what could and what scary scenary was behind that door, like: _some thief might have entered the apartment and the injured or a serial killer could have killed him in the worst possible way..._ Isabella really was afraid of the scene I could find.

 _But if something like this happened and he's still alive and needs help_? Taking a deep breath she put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

Among all the scenarios produced by her mind nothing could prepare her for the scene before her. Feeling your heart literally want in billions of pieces.


	4. The end of a love.

 

There was her dear fiance with a woman in the bed, naked doing whatever husband and wife could do, Isa stayed there for five minutes watching how her "true love" "made love" to a woman she recognized as the secretary of the His advocacy office.  
Then he noticed her at the door.

\- Isa! He exclaimed when he saw her standing there. "It's not what you think. - He tried to say.

The woman grabbed the sheets from the bed and went quickly collecting her clothes and going to the bathroom.

\- It is not? She asked him.  
\- I was, I was just ... - he tried to say again looking for an excuse for what had happened.

Isa was trying to be strong, she could not show weakness now.

When the bathroom door opened the young woman left, she appeared not to be much older than Isa herself.

\- I'm sorry Miss. Salvatore, he told me you two had finished the engagement, if I knew you were still together I would never have slept with him. - She said defending herself.

Looking at her, Isa simply pointed to the door, the woman understood immediately and hurried out of the apartment leaving Isabella and her now ex-fiance.

We were silent for a moment, Isa wondering W _hy? How long? What is wrong with me? Can not I be loved?_

She stared at him in his light brown eyes that she once loved so much and asked the only question that mattered to her at that moment. - How long?

He looked away without giving her a verbal answer and with this simple action realized that there is much more time than she could imagine. But Isa still needed to know.

\- How long? - She shouted at him. - How long have you betrayed me, how long have you been sleeping with random girls, how long have you been playing with my heart and feelings?

\- From the beginning. - He says simply. Seeing how he was cornered and there was no way out.

Seeing that he was telling the truth in what could be the only times throughout his relationship she ducked her head to hide the tears that threatened to fall when he admitted.

Renan tried to get close to wipe away the tears that came down her cheek, but seeing her approach she moved away from the bed and began to walk through the large room.

She did not know what to think, what to feel, what to do. It's as if everything she knew and felt had all been a lie.

Her feelings were merely toys to the person who once in his life was his companion, his confidant.

"You joked with me knowing all my fears. - She whispered to him.

  
"I'm a man and I have needs, Isa! - He shouted

"You did not want to give me what I wanted and needed, so I had to look elsewhere.

  
"So the blame for your betrayal is mine?" - She said. - Are you kidding me! You slept with those women for what you wanted, so do not blame me, much less make yourself a victim here.

Isa saw that he was getting annoyed and with that she picked up the engagement ring and walked over to it and threw it in the face. He took the ring and looked at her.

"And here is the end of the happy forever, I never want to see you in front of me, never call me again, nor appear in my house. I want you to forget that you already met me and that you had a bride. In fact I can let the party and wedding ceremony happen because I'm sure this ring looks better on one of these women.

He stared at her in surprise for all four years together he had never seen her like this.

As she walked toward the bedroom door she heard him say, "I really love you, Isa."

\- Hahaha! - She let out a sarcastic laugh. - Who **REALLY** loves does not betray the confidence of the other, who loves how to respect the decision of the other. In my most honest opinion Renan, you who do not know what love is.

"Your things are still here. - He said trying to make her see a reason to stay.

\- Ah !! You can stay with them, seeing the women you hang out with, they will enjoy the good things and not the dishes they use. - she answered.

  
He quickly pulled on his underwear and went to the room where she had her hand on the door handle and looked at her, begging her not to leave.

\- Ah! I have another piece of advice for you, my dear ex-fiancé. Take a test for sexually transmitted diseases, God knows, what you can have after four years of treason. - She said, waving goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do everything I can to post a new chapter every day.


End file.
